Bob
Description Bob is the nicest guy in the Infinitiverse. He is the leader of the Bobiverse (and as of 2012, the Infinitiverse, too) and gives free money to everybody. He also tries to help everyone he can like the poor people in The Battle of Nomoneycity or the people of Great Britain after Mr. Melbourne was prime minister. He stands at exactly 6' 0" (6 feet) and is an ordinary person. He is also 27 (as of August 25, 2014). He gives out free money to people who are nice. If someone is misbehaving, he sends them emails telling them (very politely) to stop. Then it escalates to letters. Then indirect personal punishment. Then being forced out of the verse (a similar escalation is shown by Mr. B when you don't show up at work). One problem he has is that he can't punish people correctly because he is too nice. He avoids having to punish people by randomly selecting a person on the Punishment Committee, one of his many committees, to deal with the punishment. Bob owns many things like his own soccer team in The infinitiverse soccer league. Development Bob has taken many forms over his years of development. He has shown much dynamic change through his career and continues to change, although less quickly. Don't use stages -2 through 2 to get your current opinion of Bob as he is in Stage 3 for now. Stage -2 (Prehistoric Bob):Bob didn't even have an appearance and did impossible tasks with the reward of elephants, which he ate. Stage -1 (Original Bob): Bob was very talkative and stupid. He did all kinds of things like running for president or getting involved with Joseph Stalin. Stage 0 (First Bob): He was mean and destroyed anything (via self-destruct buttons) that happened to disagree with or annoy him. He also liked to eat flowers. Bob has an infinite amount of health but still dies twice. Stage 1 (Later Bob): He was nicer than the average person. This may be due to the fact that Joe was created during this stage. Stage 2 (Dead Bob): He was dead for about 3.5 days thanks to a meteorite. Stage 3 (Current Bob): He is a heroic adventurer and the very, very nice president of the Infinitiverse. Character History Bob was born in 1987 and is still alive. He made his first dollar at the age of 5 and is now a quadrilliozillioprazilliogazilliobobinaire (that's really rich). He bought Mr. Cat at the age of 6 and Mr. Cat is also still alive (much to Bob's discomfort). At the age of 12, Joe pushed a bookshelf on Bob, causing R0B3RT to almost explode and kill them both. When Bob was 16 he founded Bob's Sandwiches. When Bob turned 22 the world turned 4540000000 (4.54 billion). Bob also invented Photostore at this age. There is a secret about a battle with Jo Evil that you are not allowed to know because you are not the correct Clearance Level for it. Other Things *Bob's full name is Bob Glec. *Bob is the owner of a company called Bob Nice Outcoporated. He also owns Flixnet *He is associated with the element iron (Fe). *Bob is allergic to females, even when they are not organic. This allergy became less severe over time but still continues to be a big issue for Bob. *He gets unwanted attention from ladies all the time (poor Bob). *His economy produces the second most advanced technology in the infinitiverse. *He is a step-brother of Joe. *He is the son of the Secret Creator. *He is the president of the Infinitiverse. *He lives in and comes from the Wniverse. *Bob's calendar says the world will continue to exist for about 5000000000 (5 billion) more years. So, the world will end on December 21, 5000002012. Be ready. *Bob has won many contests like the Pacer Test. *Bob has two brothers named Bill and Ben. Category:Characters